My Best Mate and My Baby Sister
by ArtemisHarryAnimorphsfan96
Summary: A few drabbles about Harry and Ginny's relationship, as seen in Ron, the over-protective brother's P.O.V. Beginning with Harry and Ginny's first kiss in the Gryffindor common room in Half Blood Prince, and continuing on, perhaps until Harry and Ginny's wedding. Much humor and Harry/Ginny with hints of Ron/Hermione.
1. The Kiss

**A/N: This is a somewhat long drabble about what was going on through Ron's head in Half Blood Prince when Harry kissed Ginny for the first time in the Gryffindor common room. First person P.O.V. and lots of over-protective brother-ness!**

It was madness. It seemed like the entire house had crowded into the Gryffindor common room. I felt so alive, I might as well have been electrified! We had won the Quidditch Cup! Ginny had done brilliant as seeker, and we had won, even without Harry! Speaking of Harry, I saw him enter the common room, a look of suspense quickly being replaced by a huge grin.

"We won!" I yelled to him, holding up the Cup just in case he couldn't figure this out himself. "We won! Four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty! We won!" I watched as Ginny ran towards Harry and they embraced. _That's odd, _I thought. _She must just be really proud that she won the game. Surely she doesn't fancy him anymore. It's been ages since she showed any signs of that. _Then, right before my eyes, Harrybent down and _kissed_ her! Right on the lips! I blinked several times. Apparently, this was not my imagination. My best mate was snogging my little sister in front of at least 50 people! _When did this happen? _I demanded silently. _Have they done this before without my knowing? Oh, Harry is so dead! I don't care if he's supposed to defeat the Dark Lord and save the wizarding world! We'll just have to find someone else to save us. If he doesn't take his grubby hands off of my baby sister right now-_

That's when I realized something. Ginny was kissing back. Rather intensely, too. _Oh, great! _I screamed with rage, though no sound came out. _First, Neville asks her to the Yule Ball, then Dean starts snogging her in a deserted corridor, and now Harry! What is with the boys in my dorm dating my sister? Seamus seems to be the only one I can trust... for now! And then there was that thing with Michael Corner! Why does Ginny keep falling for older boys? Well, obviously Harry has poor, naive Ginny under his spell. When I get my hands on him, he is going to wish he'd never been born. He may be better at spells than I am, but if I attack him from behind, he'll never suspect a thing. Plus, I am bigger than him, so I could probably just knock him around for a while._

I was deep into my planning as to how I would punish Harry for this treachery when I noticed a few things. First of all, Hermione was absolutely beaming. Had she known about this? How could she have betrayed me like this? Okay, I certainly hadn't been there for her to talk to this year, but still! She could have mentioned that our best mate was seducing my baby sister! Second, Dean looked like he was about to crush something, while Romilda Vane looked like she was going to throw a fit. While it was nice to see those two rats miserable, I was still upset. It was the third thing that stopped me dead in my tracks. Harry and Ginny seemed to be grasping at each other, holding on for dear life. Ginny looked exactly like she had when she had flown on her own broomstick for the first time. Like her dream had finally come true. Like she knew that Harry would never hurt her, and she yearned to be with him for the rest of her life. Meanwhile, Harry looked more at peace than he ever had, and this really hit me. I've seen Harry asleep, and even when he's not having a nightmare, he never looks peaceful. The only other time I've ever seen Harry look so untroubled was when he was flying, and it looked like Harry would choose this over flying any day.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Harry and Ginny broke apart. Harry looked around for a second before meeting my gaze. After a brief hesitation, I nodded my head very slightly as if to say, "If you must." Harry's face brightened, and he motioned for Ginny to join him as he walked out of the portrait hole. Alone. I may have just given my best friend permission to date my little sister, but now they're going out, alone? I force myself to stay seated. I'll let them have their fun for now. However, I'm going to have to have a talk with Harry when he gets back. A long, awkward talk that Harry might just survive, if just for Ginny's sake.

**A/N: So, what did you think? This is actually my first Harry Potter fanfic, and I love the over-protective brother Ron angle, so I figured this would be as good a place to start as any. I've been thinking of continuing this as a series of drabbles about Harry and Ginny's relationship, at least through Half Blood Prince if not until the end of Deathly Hallows/until Harry and Ginny get married, as seen through Ron's eyes as an over-protective brother. I was thinking of the next chapter being about Ron giving Harry the big brother talk, and I have a few ideas after that, but if any of you have any ideas, I'd be glad to consider them. I am planning on doing this chronologically, so once one area of time is done, I will probably not be going back. Thanks for reading, and please review with feedback/ideas!**


	2. Big Brother Talk

**A/N: Okay, so it's been longer than I thought it would be since I first uploaded this story. I swear, I completely meant to update sooner, but since this last week has been the last week before school starts, everyone's been wanting to do stuff. I'm not usually this social, so as soon as school starts, I'll probably be able to find more time to update, other than the time I have to spend doing homework for my AP classes, going to rehearsals for our school's musical (Les Miserables), and maybe doing a bit of babysitting. Wow, I sound busy, don't I? But don't worry; I always find time to procrastinate, so surely I'll be able to do a drabble every few days, especially since I have a bit of time before I get too weighed down with school work! :P So, shout out to Ta Dziewczyna and Raissa for their cool reviews! Note: I'm sure that Ron and/or Harry would have sworn at least a couple of times in this chapter, but I really wanted to keep it rated K, so in a few of the places where they would have sworn, I've put the word blimey instead. Anyway, onto the story! Read, review, and enjoy, please!**

I watched as the last people in the common room, a couple, went up into their respective dormitories. They'd been snogging in the corner for the last few hours, making my relationship with Lavender look innocent and chaste! I was glad that they were finally going to bed. They hadn't been making me feel any better about letting Harry and Ginny go out together by themselves. I couldn't believe that those two still weren't back yet! The celebration had ended a while ago, and Hermione, being Hermione, had gone up to her dormitory long before then. She had told me not to worry about the fact that Harry and Ginny were still out and had cautioned that I shouldn't wait up for them. But blimey, what could those two be doing other than...

I quickly shook myself from my thoughts and looked at the clock, only to see that it was 8:58 P.M. Two minutes away from curfew! That rat! Not only had he taken my baby sister out, alone, doing who knows what, but now he was keeping her out, after curfew! _When I get my hands on him-  
_

My thoughts were interrupted when two people strode through the portrait hole, hand in hand. It was Harry and Ginny, with one minute to spare. They walked silently to the bottom of the stairs leading to the girls' dormitories, ignoring me as if they were the only people on earth.

"Goodnight, Harry," Ginny said with a smile, standing on her tiptoes and giving him a rather long peck on the lips.

"Night, Gin," Harry grinned a goofy smile after they broke apart. With that, Ginny turned around and glided up the stairs. Harry stood there for a while, staring dreamily at the place where she had disappeared.

"Get that look off of your face before I throw up," I growled, standing up. Harry turned around, noticing me for the first time, looking confused.

"What's your problem?" Harry asked.

"My problem is that you were out with my baby sister nearly past curfew, doing who knows what! She's only fifteen, Harry! Just because you're the chosen one, that doesn't mean that you can do whatever you want with my sister!" I was breathing heavily, my fists clenched, and I'm sure that my face was as red as my hair.

Harry's mouth fell open slightly, and then he looked offended. "First of all, we made it back before curfew. I wouldn't get her in trouble! Anyway, it's not like you, me, and Hermione have never stayed out past curfew before. Second, we didn't do anything bad! I mean, we kissed, but we talked and stuff, too! Finally, Ginny is fully capable of taking care of herself. Besides, I thought that you were okay with us dating!"

"Well, yeah, but that doesn't mean that I want to see you two eating each others' faces in front of me!" My voice was growing louder and louder, and climaxed as I said, "Nor does it mean that I'm okay with you taking advantage of her!" As soon as I said this, I could see the hurt in Harry's eyes. He took a few steps toward me, and looked me right in the eye.

"I would never hurt her, Ron. I care about her. A lot. I wouldn't push her to do anything she didn't want to do, and I would never take advantage of her." He took a deep breath, and said, "I love her, Ron. I love Ginny."

"How do you know that?" I demanded, though my voice was a bit more even after hearing Harry's promise. "For the last two years, you were all about Cho. Now that that's all over, you suddenly want to date Ginny, who you've never shown interest in before, even though she's fancied you since our second year? What, did she finally get pretty enough for you?"

"Ron, it's not like that!" Harry was whispering now, probably for fear of attracting the attention of anyone that might hear in any of the dormitories. However, his voice was still tense. "I didn't know Ginny before now. When we were younger, she was always so shy around me, so quiet, and I never got to know who she really was. When she finally relaxed around me, I got to meet the real her. That's when I learned how strong she was. Last year, when we formed Dumbledore's Army and later, during the battle at the Ministry of Magic, she proved to me that she was more than a little girl. She's one of the fiercest, most amazing witches I know. And when I saw her fiery personality, the way she won't take anything from anyone, and how she understood me, how I never wanted any of this fame or anything, I knew that she was more that my best friend's little sister. She was a friend that I truly cared about. But it wasn't until I got over Cho and spent more time with Ginny this year that I noticed her beautiful, red hair, her playful smile, the way she treats those she cares about, and, most importantly, just how much in love I am with her. When we caught her and Dean kissing in that abandoned corridor, I wanted to kick him off of the Quidditch team and rearrange his face. I've felt this way for a while, Ron, but this is what I was afraid of. I was worried that you wouldn't accept us as a couple. What, do you expect Ginny to be a nun for the rest of her life?"

I gaped at him slightly, finding my words stuck in my throat. I had never known that Harry could be passionate, and this outburst was a surprise. When I finally spoke, it was more of a plead than anything. "She's my sister, Harry, I don't want to see her get hurt. Especially considering the danger and all, with the Dark Lord..." I stopped before I said anything that he already knew too well.

"I know, Ron. I understand the danger. Blimey, don't you think I know more than anyone?" At this, Harry's voice cracked. I knew that this was a hard subject, but now that Ginny was a part of this, we needed to talk about it. "But I swear that I will never let anything happen to Ginny. If it's the last thing I do, I will keep her safe. I saved her in the Chamber of Secrets, and I'll save her as many times as I have to. Besides, don't you trust me? I'm your best friend and you know me. Wouldn't you rather it was me instead of some random bloke like Dean Thomas?"

I took a deep breath and sighed. He was right, really. I knew that he was the best person for Ginny. Even with the danger he presented with You-Kn—I mean, Lord Voldemort, he was the person who had the best chance of keeping her safe. Besides; we were all in danger anyway, with all of the death eaters and Voldemort threatening to take over the world. She was in even more danger, being the sister of Harry Potter's best friend and belonging to a family of blood traitors. I sunk into the closest chair.

"You're right." I said simply.

"And in any case, I'm sure that the rest of your family will be fine with our relationship. You've said yourself that I'm already part of the family, and-" Harry stopped dead in his tracks, processing what I had just said. "Wait, what did you just say?"

"I said you're right." Those words always tasted bitter in my mouth. "I overreacted. I trust you. You have my permission to date Ginny." I watched as his face turn from set determination to hope. "But don't think that changes much. You still have six older brothers to deal with if you ever hurt her." I offered a small smile, and he returned it. "But I wouldn't bank too much on the fact that my family likes you. You do understand that besides me, Ginny's older brothers consist of a curse-breaker, a dragon trainer, a git high up in the Ministry of Magic, and two ex-beaters, who happen to be the kings of pranking and mischief? Not to mention Ginny—I mean, you've seen her when she's mad." I grinned as I saw his face drop. "Add us all together..." I let the threat hang in the air, and chuckled as Harry grimaced. "What do you say we go up to our dorm and try to get some sleep? I'm sure that Ginny will want to send a letter about you and her to Mum and Dad tomorrow, and of course Mum will want to tell the entire family after that. You know, next Saturday is a Hogsmeade weekend. Maybe some of the family will decide to visit!" Harry's eyes widened, and I decided that I had done my job as an older brother for now. I guided him up to the dormitories, an arm around my best mate's shoulders, and I thought, _Maybe having him for a brother-in-law won't be such a bad thing. If anything, it's fun to mess with him._


	3. The Twins Step In

**A/N: Hey, sorry it's been so long, but life's been crazy, and this chapter was rather difficult to write, considering I was writing in two perspectives at the same time. Anyway, read, review, and enjoy! Oh, and add unneeded yet seemingly important disclaimer here.**

Hey, everybody, Fred and George here. So we know that this is Ron's story, but we decided to take the reigns for this chapter. I mean, it is all about us—and Harry and Ginny, but that's beside the point!

Anyway, we were informed by owl this last Sunday that not only had our dear little sister, Ginny, broken up with another boyfriend, but that she was now currently dating Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. Of course, knowing Ginny, we were thrilled. Even before she met him, she always wanted to hear the story of Harry Potter, the boy that she claimed would be her future husband. Then again, this formed a rather large dilemma for us. We liked the boy, of course—I mean, we'd treated him like a second younger brother since his first year at Hogwarts. However, he wasn't just any random boy. Danger seemed to follow him wherever he went. And besides that, he was a celebrity, and while we knew that he was pretty down to earth, there was always a chance that he would hurt Ginny, or worse—try to take advantage of her. Of course, we knew that if Ginny didn't want to do something, then the guy who tried to make her would pay; Ginny knew how to take care of herself. However, we also knew that Ginny could be quite... passionate and forceful when it came to getting her way. Harry, being a teenage boy, might need a little help with deciding where to draw the line.

So that's why we were at Hogsmeade today. Ron had informed us that Harry and Ginny were having their first official date here, and that they would probably start off at Honeydukes. As we walked to the store, we saw two figures trailing through the snow, soon to be recognized as the new couple. They were holding hands, and in Ginny's other hand was an extra large bag filled to the top with sweets. As they got closer, we overheard some of their conversation.

"You know, Harry, you really didn't have to buy me so many sweets. I'm sure that these will last at least until the next Hogsmeade weekend, if not until Halloween!"

"I wanted to. I want you to know how much I care about you. I mean, I can't believe it took me so long to realize what an amazing girl you are, when all along, you were there for me from the beginning."

We decided to take that as our cue to intervene. "Well, if it isn't our favorite baby sister and her new boyfriend!"

The two teenagers looked up. Ginny's eyebrows furrowed, possibly in confusion as to why we were here, while Harry noticeably went pale. Ron must have warned him that a few members of the Weasley clan might just show up today. This would certainly be fun.

"What's going on? Has something happened to mum or dad?" Ginny mind seemed to instantly jump to the worst possible conclusions. Then, as she studied our faces, she knew what was going on. She scowled. "Oh no, you're here to make trouble, aren't you? Why do I have a feeling that this is about Harry and me?"

"Oh, don't worry, baby sister-"

"We won't make any trouble."

"We just wanted to congratulate the new couple-"

"And have a talk with our soon-to-be brother-in-law!"

Ginny and Harry's cheeks both went rather pink, but Ginny was the first to react.

"Oh, come off it, you two! Stop playing the over-protective brothers card! I can take care of myself, thank you very much! I'm not some helpless little girl who needs to be protected! And besides, Harry is the sweetest boy I've ever met, and Ron's friend. Do you really think he would try anything? I'm sure that Ron's already given him the big brother talk, even though Harry hasn't said a word to me about it, being the noble friend that he is. Your job is done, so just go back to your shop already!" Ginny had let go of Harry's hand and looked about ready to compete with mum's best yelling voice. But then Harry put his hand on Ginny's shoulder and their eyes met.

"It's okay, Ginny. I'm sure that they just want to have a nice man-to-man-to-man chat. I'll be fine. Why don't you just head over to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, and I'll meet you there after we're done?" He gave her a reassuring smile. We were amazed by how even his voice was. Ginny sighed, and seemed to give in.

"Fine. But if either of them lay a hand on you, I'm going to hex them into next Tuesday!" With that, Ginny gave Harry a very long kiss, as if to annoy us (and we must admit, it was a bit unsettling to see our little sister snog someone like that, but we didn't have to wonder as to where she had learned to do it) and started walking in the direction of the aforementioned shop.

When we were finally alone, we said, "So, Harry, walk with us." He obliged as we headed towards the Shrieking Shack. Not many people hung out here anyway, and right now, it seemed vacant. It was the perfect place to have our little talk.

"So, Harry-"

"There comes a time in every young man's life-"

"When he decides that he wants to find the perfect girl."

"However, before he can do this-"

"He must first learn about what we like to call The Birds and the Bees."

"You see, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much-"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Harry interrupted, his eyes growing very large. "I thought you were going to give me the Big Brother Talk. I already know about the Birds and the Bees."

"Well, we figured that Ron had already done his job as a big brother-"

"So we decided to speak to you on a different topic."

"Also, we figured that this one would be more-"

"Interesting and relevant to a teenage boy."

Harry's cheeks were burning by now. "Um, I don't think that Ginny and I will be doing that anytime soon. I mean, she's only fifteen."

"Ah, you underestimate the power of our sister."

"Rookie mistake."

"So, instead of threatening you, we decided-"

"To share our knowledge of the opposite sex with you!"

Harry looked like he was going to run, but we had him cornered. He almost fainted a few times, but he always pulled through. It must have been ten or fifteen minutes later when we decided that he'd had enough and we finished our speech.

"So is there anything else you'd care to share with me, or may I leave? I'm sure that Ginny is wondering where I am, and I wouldn't put it past her to give you two her bat-bogey hex on sight if she doesn't see me soon." Harry's face was now flushed, but he seemed to be recovering now that we were finished.

"Oh, I think that's it."

"But one more thing."

"You'll always be like a brother to us, Harry."

"We'd take a killing curse for you."

"But if you hurt our baby sister-"

"We won't care about the fact that you're the Chosen One."

"We will hunt you down and make your life miserable-"

"And we know how to do it, too; don't forget about what we did to Umbridge last year."

"Anyway, have a nice day-"

"And give our best to Ginny!"

We walked off, knowing that we had done our job. We glanced back at Harry, who after standing there for a while, gulped and started walking to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop. He was a good kid, and if he got out of line, Ron would be there to straighten him out. He would be a great addition to our family. Now we just had to get Ron and Hermione together.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Did I get the twins' characters right? And please give me ideas for future chapters. I want to do a few more before Dumbledore's funeral. I would love requests!**


	4. Advice From Ron

**A/N: So I had this few idea while I was at school a couple of weeks ago, and I finally decided to write it down! It's not as long as the other chapters, but it seemed just right. This is set the night of the last chapter. Oh, and just in case anyone is wondering, this chapter and most of the rest of the chapters will be in Ron's P.O.V. Read, review, and enjoy!**

_I stepped into the Gryffindor common room. There was only one other person there. In an armchair facing the fire, all I could see was brown hair that was no longer quite as bushy as it used to be. I walked toward the chair, and as this person's face came into view, my heartbeat started pounding, faster and faster. Sitting in the chair was Hermione. She looked just like she had the night of the Yule Ball in our fourth year. Her hair was up in a fancy knot, and she was wearing floaty, blue robes of a shade that I'm sure girls had a hundred different names for._

"Ron," she whispered in a sultry voice. "I know your secret."  


_I gulped. "Wha-wha-what do you mean?" I was breathing hard and sweating, as if I had just finished quidditch practice._

"You know what I mean." At this, she stood up and moved closer, ever closer to me, until we were inches apart. She wrapped her arms around me and leaned in, ever so slowly, until-

I was awakened when I heard the door slam. I squinted into the darkness through bleary eyes, groggily sitting up. I rubbed my eyes and watched as Harry stormed through the dorm toward his bed. Seamus, Dean, and Neville all grunted something about how late it was and that just because Harry was the chosen one, that didn't mean that he could just make all the noise he wanted when a guy was trying to sleep, then settled back down.

"Harry, mate, what was that about?" I kept my voice at a whisper so that I wouldn't wake the other guys up.

Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "Nothing. Ginny and I just had a fight, that's all. You can go back to bed." He stayed in that position for a while, and I started to feel bad for him. Being Ginny's brother, I know how she is in a row. She's merciless, and at the end, you feel like you want to rip your hair out and set a hippogriff on her.

"What was it about?" I was really reluctant to get in the middle of this, but since it concerned not only my sister, but my best friend as well, I figured I might as well know what was happening.

"Well, Ginny and I went to Hogsmeade today, and Fred and George were there. They decided to have a talk with me, and when I got back to Ginny, we ordered some tea and talked for a while, but then she wanted to know what Fred and George had said. I wouldn't tell her because it was a very embarrassing and awkward conversation, and she went ballistic! We fought about it for hours, until she ran into the girls' dormitory. I went for a walk around the grounds to cool off, but I've been fuming ever since. Why does she care so much?"

I sighed. I knew what this was about. "Harry, you know what Fred and George are like. They've always been especially hard on Ginny because she's their little sister. She probably thinks that they're going to scare you away. I mean, it took you long enough to notice her. Plus, there's the fact that they took on Umbridge last year; any guy in his right mind would be afraid of them!"

Harry seemed to think about this for a moment, then said, "So what do I do now?"

I yawned. "You could go to sleep and worry about it tomorrow," I offered.

He glared at me as if my idea weren't the most serious and most important idea in the history of mankind.

"Fine," I muttered. "She'll probably be down in the common room sometime later tonight, because she won't be sleeping until this is over. Talk to her; tell her that she was right and that you're sorry. She'll still want to know what Fred and George said, so just tell her." Harry started to say something, most likely to object, but I cut him off. "I don't care what they said. Just let her win. Don't you think that I know a thing or two after years of going at it with Hermione?"

Harry smiled. "Thanks, Ron." He started to head toward the door, but then he stopped. "Why are you doing this for me? I would have thought that you would want Ginny and me to break up."

This question threw me off for a second. I would have thought so too. Why was I giving him advice? After a moment of pondering this question, I answered. "Well, I guess that it's because you're my best mate. And because Ginny really seems to like you, more than that Michael Corner or Dean." At the sound of his name, Dean gave a grunt, but then went silent again. "I guess I'm coming around to the idea." Harry flashed me a grin and started to leave. Before he opened the door, I added, "Oh, and Harry?"

He turned around, his brow furrowed slightly. "Yes?"

"Don't stay up too late. If I catch you two falling asleep together, I will pound you." I couldn't be sure because the room was so dark, but I could have sworn that his face flushed. He decided not to say anything, but instead gave a curt nod and disappeared out the door. I smiled and laid back down, pulling my covers back up. Maybe if I was lucky, I'd be able to get back to my dream.


	5. PDA

**A/N: Hey, guys... *Runs and hides in corner.* Okay, I know, it's been forever, and you all probably thought that this story had been abandoned. But I promise, it's not! And now that summer is almost upon us, I can work more on it! Anyway, I was free from homework for a while, and I was in the mood for a good over-protective brother story, and I figured, why not write one? Anyway, this chapter is about Harry and Ginny getting a little too... affectionate in front of Ron. :D Next chapter will be about Ron's reaction to the break-up. Read, review, and enjoy!**

The Tuesday after Harry and Ginny's fight, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and I were all outside, enjoying the sunshine. Hermione, as usual, had her nose stuck in a book, and I was content just to lie in the shade with my head at the perfect angle to watch her out of the corner of my eye. Not that I was watching her or anything...

Harry and Ginny were a little ways off, talking. Harry was leaning against a wall and Ginny was leaning against Harry. The love-sick smiles on their faces were enough to make me sick, but I was able to ignore them most of the time. I started to focus on the way that the sun reflected off of Hermione's hair and cast an angelic silhouette on her face when I noticed movement in the direction of Harry and Ginny.

When I looked over, I noticed that they had moved from their previous positions, and were now snogging the life out of each other. Ginny was now pinned to the wall by Harry, and I was surprised to see the force that he was using. I mean, granted, he was a pretty strong guy, but usually, Harry was pretty gentle, especially with Ginny. Now it seemed that he was using all of the force that he could muster, unable to hold anything back. I sat up in shock for a few seconds until I noticed Harry's hand start to creep under Ginny's shirt. That was when I sprang into action.

I marched over to the rather _affectionate _couple-well, more like charged. They couldn't even hear me coming, they were so wrapped up in each other. Before I even knew what was happening, I had pulled Harry off of Ginny and tackled him to the ground. Straddling him, I took a swing at his face, numbly feeling the impact on my knuckles. I raised my fist for another blow before Ginny grabbed it, halting the hit. I looked back, and a wand was instantly at my throat.

"Off!" Ginny shrieked. "Off of my boyfriend! Now!"

I stared at the wand cross-eyed, in shock. My own sister had sided with Harry! "Excuse me?!" I demanded. "Harry was getting way too frisky there! I was protecting you!"

I knew that I had said the wrong thing before the words were out of my mouth. Ginny's eyes widened, and then her eyebrows shot straight down into a deadly glare. I knew that I was in for it.

"And _why _do I need _your _protection?" she asked, her voice quiet but as cold as ice. Her voice started to get louder as she went on. "This is the twentieth century, Ron! I can take care of myself! And besides, Harry would never hurt me! I was fine! Harry's your best friend. Why can't you trust him?"

I was speechless for a moment, but then I gave a simple answer, looking into my baby sister's eyes. "I'm your brother. I'm supposed to protect you. I love you too much to see you get hurt."

All was quiet for a minute. Ginny seemed touched, Hermione was smiling, and Harry was still on the ground, holding his left eye, but he seemed to be recovering quickly. However, there was still a wand at my throat.

I cleared my throat. "Um, Ginny, do you think that you could lower your wand before you strangle me to death?"

She smiled slightly, and the tension between us cleared as she moved her wand. "You know, that was a sweet thing to say," she said. Then her eyes hardened. "But if you ever attack Harry like that again, you will _pay_." By the end of her sentence, her voice was more of a hiss than anything else.

I gulped and nodded. I may like to pretend to be threatening at times (especially to my sister's boyfriends), but Ginny was the real terror when she wanted to be. Sometimes she can be even scarier than Mum!

She smiled sweetly, and I turned around to look at Harry. He was looking better, but he was still nursing his eye, which was quickly turning into a shiner.

"Sorry, mate," I said, truly feeling a bit ashamed. "It's just, she's my sister, you know?"

Harry nodded. "I get it. I just want you to know that I truly do love her. Maybe next time I get a little too 'frisky,' you can talk to me instead of tackling me and beating me to a pulp."

We chuckled a little, and Hermione cast a spell to heal Harry's eye. He and Ginny walked off a ways before stopping next to the lake. Ginny sat down and Harry laid next to her, his head in her lap. As I watched them, I felt a prickle on the back of my neck. I turned around to see Hermione looking at me.

"That was really sweet, what you said to Ginny," she said quietly.

I grinned. "Well, you know. That's just who I am-the hero." I watched as she rolled her eyes and went back to her book. However, I could have sworn that I noticed a small smile before she covered her face. I smiled to myself. _Maybe I can still be the hero yet-her hero._


End file.
